You've changed
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Re-uploaded! Lea comes home from New York to a surprise.


**Hi! Im reuploading this because FF took it down so... Disclaimer:I own nothing. I don't own Glee or anything.**

"Babe, I'm home!" Lea called out as she walked into her new home.

"In here." The tiny girl walked faster as she heard the sad tone in Dianna's voice.

"What's wrong, Di?" Lea sat on the couch, very close to Dianna. She was actually almost in her girlfriend's lap.

"You know what's wrong." Dianna turned her head after she spoke and stared outside.

Lea gulped at that. She did know. It was all over the web yesterday.

"Dianna, you know how it is." The brunette's girlfriend sharply turned her head at those words. Tears were shining in the hazel eyes.

"'Dianna, you know how it is.' 'Dianna, it's only for work.' 'Dianna, it'll be over soon.' That is all I ever hear now! I don't want it to be over soon, I want it to be over now! I can't stand watching him put his paws all over you."

"That's because it is for work and it will be over soon! After the summer, it's over. Ryan told me he planned on having one of the first five episodes be me breaking up with him! It's over then."

"After summer? That's in three months. You are going to fucking Europe with him. I was going to take you to Europe this summer. You know why? I was going to fucking propose to you." Lea gasped at the revelation.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"You say that every day. You called me yesterday saying that your manager wanted for you to be a little more affectionate, you didn't tell me that you had to kiss him about six times."

It was true. Lea didn't mention that. She was in New York yesterday with Cory. Her manager told her to go to accept the hockey date with him and she brought her parents along.

"I know.." Her voice started to waver, "I know I didn't.. I just, I didn't want for you to think it was going to be a make out session when it was only a few pecks. I just love you so much."

"You know what hurts the most? The fact that after spending all your days with him, you come back to me and act like it didn't happen. Especially, when Cory is in love with you and hoping that this PR will become more. You've known he's been in love with you for two years. You still did it anyway." Dianna moves form the couch and heads towards their bedroom, going into the closet. Lea was trailing behind. "Have you even noticed that for a month, I've been coming home late? Just so I didn't have to cry in front of you."

"Dianna, please stop. I can see you grabbing the suitcase. Just stop. It will be over soon and we can go back to the way we were." Lea choked down a sob, she couldn't lose Dianna. Dianna is the love of her life.

"The way we were? Do you even remember the way we were? The last time we were alone in public was when Alex and I broke up. Even then, we weren't dating until two weeks after. Perez posted about our dinner date a few months ago, but no pictures. Do you know why? Your manger fucking bought them, because being out in public with me would destroy you."

"You know how my manager is! She's crazy and I can't leave her until after summer."

"You can't or wont?" Dianna flicked the suitcase open and Lea looked and saw that the bag was already packed. Dianna had been planning this.

"You've already packed? Don't leave!"

"While you were in New York for a week, you know where I was?" The blonde wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned to face the girl.

"Of course, you went to Harry's party with Ashley, Shelby and Vanessa."

"Yes, but I've been at Ashely's every night, crying my eyes out to her about how much I hate what has happened to us."

"Dianna, just stay and in a few months it'll be over."

"No it wont! It wont be over! Your manager left a list in the mail of the planned things for you and Cory. In two weeks, he's going to propose to you. His manager already got the rings. Then, in Europe, rumors about you having a baby will spring up. You'll have a miscarriage and Cory will move in to comfort you and be with his fiance. You two will call off the engagement after season 4 airs, but you two will still be in a relationship until next summer. It won't end! That's the thing! It will never end."

Dianna lifted the suitcase and rolled the luggage to the front door. Lea ran after her, sobbing.

"Please don't leave! I'll find a way to get out of this! Please. Just don't leave. I need you." On her knees, that's where Lea was, on her knees.

"Hey, at least now, you can have sex with Cory. If you haven't already. I remember what you said last year at Naya's house during Truth or Dare. You were asked who in this room you would fuck. You said me or Cory. Well, now you can have him fuck you with his cock. Because, obviously I didn't do well enough."

"Dianna, I don't want him! Fuck. Don't leave! I love you so much and I need you in my life."

"I needed you too. But you weren't there. If you need me, I'm going to Ashely's. She got a new house here a few weeks ago."

"You can't go to Ashley! She's in love with you!" Lea shut her mouth after those words, she sounded like a hypocrite.

Dianna flung the door open, "Oh, so when it's Cory that is in love with you, it's okay. But, when it's Ashley that's in love with me, I can't stay with her? Fuck that." She lifted the suitcase and rolled it down the entry way, going to the driveway.

"Wait! Do you not love me anymore?"

Dianna chuckled as she threw the suitcase in the backdoor. Arthur was already in the driveway, waiting for the passenger door to be opened for him. Dianna opened it and closed it as the dog was inside. "That's the thing, I do love you. I still love you and I probably always will."

"Then why leave? Stay! We can make this work!" Lea ran up to the opened driver side window, sobbing with her face inches from Dianna's, who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You've changed. Find me when you've changed back to the Lea I fell in love with. Because you are definitely not her right now. You aren't as spontaneous, energetic, happy or even that girl with the drive to do anything and get anything she wants, as long as it doesn't include sleeping with someone to get it. Where's that girl?"Dianna put two fingers to her lips, kissed them, then pressed the fingers to Lea's. She pulled out of the driveway and right before driving away, she said the words again, "You've changed."


End file.
